


Do You Hear What I Hear?

by Carleen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Mass Effect 3, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carleen/pseuds/Carleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The classic Christmas song, "Do You Hear What I Hear"  Variation on a Mass Effect theme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Hear What I Hear?

Said the night wind to James Vega

Do you see what I see?

Way up in the sky James Vega

Do you see what I see?

A light, a light

Flashing in the sky

With news of victory and might

With news of victory and might

~o~o~o~o~

Said Lieutenant Vega to Steve Cortez

Do you hear what I hear?

Do you hear what I hear?

Ringing through the comms, Steve Cortez

Do you hear what I hear?

A call, a call

heard across the land

With joyful news for us all

With joyful news for us all

~o~o~o~o~

Said Steve Cortez to the High Admiral

Do you know what I know?

In a humble tent, High Admiral

Do you know what I know?

Do you know what I know?

Our Shepard, Our Shepard

Shivers in the cold

Let us bring him the joyful news

Let us bring him the joyful news

~o~o~o~o~

Said the High Admiral to people everywhere

Listen to what I say

Pray for his life everyone

Listen to what I say

Our Shepard, Our Shepard

Fighting for his life

He brought us peace and victory

He brought us peace and victory

~o~o~o~o~

Our Shepard, Our Shepard

Sleeping in the night

He brought us peace ended the fight

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zPaKwA7838>


End file.
